tythetigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue is the second title in the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and Game Boy Advance produced by Krome Studios in 2004. Gameplay The game revolves around a relatively large area called Southern Rivers, containing many small divisions, such as Bush Rescue HQ, Burramudgee, and various small areas. The game has a limited open-world feeling, allowing Ty to explore all of the environment driving a truck within the road pathways. While most gameplay is on foot, you will occasionally man vehicles/objects, which include trucks, mechanical body suits, submarines, turrets, and go-karts. You progress through the game by completing missions, which can range from helping town citizens, to delivering items from one point to another, destroying crucial objects, and defeating certain enemies/bosses. After completing every few missions, one crucial storyline mission follows, which progresses your game further and unlocks new areas. One of Ty's trademark attacks are boomerangs, of which two can be thrown at one time to defeat enemies, glide after jumps/falls, manipulate objects, create/clear pathways, and utilize objects for maneuvers. Ty can also use the bite attack, which lunges himself at the nearest enemy, crate, or object with a large jaw chomp. Plot Long ago, a great battle was fought. Boss Cass sought out five mystic talismans so he could banish every warm-blooded creature to the Dream Time. But, one brave soul stood up to Cass, and thwarted his quest for the talismans. He risked all in an effort to save his family and friends, and in the end, he succeeded. Cass was banished for his crimes, and the land was made safe once again. All thanks to one lone hero, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. One day, Ty and Shazza were driving when Ranger Ken tells him Boss Cass, the evil Cassowary who imprisoned Ty's parents long ago, has escaped from Currawong Jail and has set up his own country called Cassopolis, claiming he has diplomatic immunity. Dennis, the Green Tree Frog, has formed "Bush Rescue", an organization to stop Cass. As part of Bush Rescue, Ty goes on a number of missions all around the Southern Rivers such as transporting valuable items, rescuing civilians, and stopping Cass's evil lizard minions. On one mission, Ty has to face Patchy the Cybersaur (an Ankylosaurus with robotic enhancements on his head, tail, and back) who was sent by Fluffy: Cass' new assistant who is a Thorny Devil. Then while trying to stop a fire on an offshore oil rig, Fluffy use Buster, a monster formed by yellow nanobots joining together, to distract Ty so she could steal a shadow drive from the rig. Cass then uses the drive to mix warm blooded strength from mammals with the lizard's cold blooded ferocity and weapons to make "Uber Repitles". During a battle with Fluffy, Ty manages to steal a Data N.U.T. and gives it to Julius the Koala, Bush Rescue's lead scientist, for analysis. From the NUT, Cass' evil plan is revealed just as Cass kidnaps Burramudgee to use their warm blood for "Uber Reptiles" Ty, Sly, and Shazza go to his lair to stop him. Shazza uses a standard Battle Bunyip, Sly uses his custom made "Missile Bunyip", and Ty uses the new Shadow Bunyip. After once again defeating Patchy and Buster, Sly and Shazza go to free the residents of Burramudgee and Ty goes to defeat Boss Cass. Juct before she leaves, Shazza gives Ty a kiss for luck. Ty and Cass then face off in the middle of a volcano. Cass summons a bunch of green nanobots capable of joining together into a long armed robot to destroy Ty but he destroys it and defeats Cass. Once they get back, Ty, Sly, and Shazza receive medals of bravery and honor. Later Boss Cass is seen in prison carrying out lunch duty and serving food to all of his lizard minions. Characters Ty TY is a Tasmanian Tiger. Armed with his trusty boomerangs and his bare teeth, he has to hunt down Boss Cass who escape from prison. Cass used to kidnap TY's family into the Dreamtime. TY is a true blue Aussie hero. He knows how to take care of himself and is always looking out for his mates. With his signature “No Worries” he’s the leader of Burramudgee Bush Rescue. Shazza Shazza is a dingo who also work with Burramadgee Bush Rescue. She is also Ty's love interest. Sly Sly is TY’s brother. Once the two were bitter enemies because Cass raised him, but now they’re the best of mates. He has a store called Sly’s Shack which sells all the best boomerang upgrades money can buy. Ken Ranger Ken the tasmanian devil is a real outdoors kind of guy. His idea of fun is wrestling crocodiles and swimming with sharks. Rough and ready, Ken is always there to lend TY a hand. Dennis Prissy, neat, and obsessed with Thunder Eggs, Dennis the tree frog has an air of importance about him. Absolutely loaded with money, he’s the benefactor of Burramudgee Bush Rescue, general and the mayor of the town. Julius As the brains of Burramadgee Bush Rescue, Professor Julius is Burramudgee Bush Rescue’s chief scientist. He's a koala. An absolute genius, Julius creates a lot of the cool gadgets that TY and the team use. He has an evil uncle called Karlos who works with Boss Cass. Maurie Self-thoughted Smartie Pants Maurie is a cockatoo mans the radio at Burramadgee Bush Rescue. Maurie is like a father to TY, and is always there to help him out. Rex Rex is a Platypus. Rex is also a lifesaver. He was born to swim. Literally. Although Tasmanian Tigers are notoriously bad swimmers Rex has a little something that just might help Ty get over his fear of water. Steve Steve the Dinosaur (Resembling a cross between a Australovenator and a very plump Lizard) is a traveller who travel all over Southern Rivers. Living for many years, he tell TY his experience which sound kind of weird. Boss Cass Boss Cass the cassowary was a ruthless collector of all things shiny. He's infamous as the first non-magpie to be elected Boss of the International League of Kleptomaniacs (Down Under Chapter). His greed knows no limits and his latest coup had been the stealing of the sacred Talismans that control the portal to Dreamtime. After Cass escaped prison for his guilt with the help of Fluffy, he open Cassopolis, a city for reptiles. He wanted to destroy the mammal world by taking their DNA from them to the reptiles with the help of Karlos and Fluffy. Fluffy Fluffy is a thorny devil lizard who is one of Cass's henchmen. She helps him to steal techonologies. Fluffy also likes Ty, flirting with him in between attempts to stop him. Karlos Karlos is Boss Cass helper and also Julius's uncle. He introduces Cass technologies that help him rule the world. Patchy Patchy is an Ankylosaur that was enhaced with a robotic ramming helmet, club tail, and back armorthat shoots missiles and dubbed a "Cybersaur". He is used by Boss Cass to destroy Ty. Buster Buster is a large humanoid monster formed by the joining together of thousands of yellow bug-like nanobots. The only way to damage him is to hit the blue power core with a boomerang when he roars. He was used by Fluffy to distract Ty while she stole the shadow drive from a burning oil rig. Other characters *'Birrel'-Birrel the half Squirrel, half Beaver is half actress, half prima donna. She came to Southern Rivers from Hollywood to make a trilogy of films, down under. *'Red'-Red has been driving trucks for a bit too long and consequently is one trailer short of a road train. He hasn't had much luck with his driving (always falling over cliffs) and resents TY for needing to save him. *'Bri(Brian)'-Bri is Ty and Sly's father. He is an old hand at staving off attacks from Boss Cass, so it should be no surprise that both of his boys grew up to follow in his footsteps. His fighting days are over so he makes himself useful by providing the all useful rangs to his sons. *'Di'-Di is Ty and Sly's mother. She did her share of adventuring when the talismans were stolen, but now prefers a quieter life working in the rang shop with her husband Bri. She still adventures though, albeit vicariously through her two Bush Rescue sons, TY and Sly. *'Betty'-TY's sister Betty hasn't followed in the families adventuring paw prints. She is happy looking after the animals at her theme park with her boyfriend Duncan. *'Duncan'-Duncan's parents were hippies, and more than a little has rubbed off onto him. He is a nice enough guy and spends his days chilling out with Naomi at the Fair Dinkum theme park. *'Sgt. Bluey'-Sergeant Bluey is Burramudgee's local copper. It's a hard life for some, everyone is well behaved and Bush Rescue keeps the badies away so Bluey spends his days chatting to the locals. And boy can he chat. *'Foreman Noreman'-As foreman of the Wulli Wulli oil rig, Norman has had to deal with two disasters recently. Firstly the rig was raided by Cass` goons, and more seriously he ran out of lunch for the workers! *'Carnifax'-As leader of the marsupial lions, Carn won't take the Quinkan invasion lion down. He is an ally of Bush Rescue, and will always be there to offer TY a timely challenge. *Orchid *'Buck'-Buck Fox visited Burramudgee from the states to direct his latest trilogy of Birrel and Squeaver films. The films were a great success despite the efforts of Boss Cass and unfortunately, TY. *'Charlene'-Charlene has won the Miss Burramudgee competition for three years in a row. It did get harder for her last year though when they only allowed her to enter once. She is quite a sight for sore eyes, if your eyes happen to be cured by looking at a wombat. *'Tiberius'-Tiberius is the oldest surviving Tasmanian Tiger in Southern Rivers. He remembers a lot from the old days and will tell anything within earshot (animal, vegetable or mineral) all about them. *'Bruce'-Bruce is Occa personified. He is by far the blokiest frog in Burramudgee. If you poured ginger beer into a meat pie and wrapped it in a footy scarf you would get Bruce. *'Clarence'-Clarence inherited Denis's old courage when he traded up and became a General (and we all know how brave Dennis used to be). It is very hard to grow up in Bruce and Dennis` shadow, especially when you are afraid of shadows! *'Lenny'-Lenny the Lyrebird is the king of Southern Rivers. He came from a planet just to the left of Uranus and still has a pen pal there. Every Sunday he runs a marathon before adopting an orphan. Would I lie...? *'Shade'-Shade did not follow in her mothers wing flaps. She is sweet, shy and cute. *'Sneith-Sneath is one of the only two known `good lizards`. He spends his days up to his elbows in grease both as a Bush Rescue mechanic and cook. After tasting his food, it's no wonder he got a promotion... to the rang shop! *'Keith'-Keith prides himself in being the biggest goanna in Southern Rivers. He also has the biggest heart, and works tirelessly for Bush Rescue. *'Boonie'-Mischief is this little koalas middle name. Boonie must have been born without a sense of direction because he is forever getting himself lost. If it wasn't for TY, Boonie would soon be stuck up a big tree and probably on fire. *'Bruno'-Bruno isn't one to let his fears get the better of him. That's why he became a mountain climber; because he is afraid of heights. For that reason TY is most likely to meet him on a mountain top, needing to be saved. *'Chockers'-Chockers is one tough character, and not just because she is covered in spikes. If you want to race carts, she's the girl to see, but if you don't, then don't waste her time, or you'll find yourself at the pointy end of an Echidna. *'Colleen'-Colleen was struck with bad luck by an overturned truck. She was stopped by a traffic jam on her way to the hospital to give birth which was caused by a Digeree Donuts delivery truck spill. Of course TY cleaned it up quick smart and both mother and child are fine. Cass' Minions *'Frilled lizards'- Frills are the lowest level of infantry in Cass's army. They will commonly wait for their enemy to get really close before attacking. *'Thermo-Frills'- Thermo-frills are the same as normal Frills only they wear a special suit that allows them to work in extremely hot conditions such as a volcano or a burning building. *'Blue Tongue skinks'- Blue tongues are bigger and tougher than frills, so they can take more of a beating. They often pick up large boulders and hurl them at their enemies. *'Flame lizards'- These creatures blow their flammable breath on their torches to create a flamethrower. *'Cannon Neddies'- Neddies are incredibly obese, enabling them to take multiple hits. Their primary weapons are their large cannons they carry. *'Cannon Bots'- Though they are small and purple, cannon bots can pack a punch. The will fall on the barrel of their cannons after being hit. This makes it easier to deliver the final blow. *'Spider Bots'- Spider Bots are named for their tendency to hang on a string and swoop down to attack. They attack by firing a ball of plasma at enemies. *'Dinolizards'- Dinolizards are very much like Frills only they look more primitive and are fond exclusively in the Never Never. *'Monitor lizards'- They may look strange with their long arms and sunglasses, but these lizards have a secret weapon: they can breathe a stream of blue fire. They are fire-resistant, so they are often used for operations involving extreme heat. *'Demon Fluffies'- Demon Fluffies are giant robots with a laser mounted on them. The only way to destroy them is with a mortar launcher. *'Aqua Fluffies'- Same as Demon Fluffies, but they work in water. *'Drop Ships'- Mainly used transportation through the air, these mean flying machines can also attack if you're getting annoying. *'Uber Frills'- Uber Frills have the warm blood and strength of a mammal with the ferocity of a frill lizard. Very few boomerangs can harm them. *'Uber Blue Tongue'- Uber Blue Tongues are like Uber frills taken to the next level. They are perhaps the most powerful infantry soldier you will encounter. Non-minion enemies *'Cane Toads'- Dangerous amphibians that will chase Ty down when they see him. Unlike real-world cane toads, these ones have poison tongues instead of poison glands in their legs. *'Giant spiders'-These arachnids are deadly, and take many hits to kill. They appear to be Sydney funnel-web spiders due to their attack stance. *'Leech'- Found mainly outside the entrance to Faire Dinkum, these annelids will try to attach themselves to Ty's head and drain his health. *'Saltwater crocodile'-Common in Australia, this crocodillian will attack Ty upon seeing him. It is the mascot of Faire Dinkum. *'Great White Shark'-This giant carnivorous fish is found off the shores of the beach and will attack upon sight.